Memories and Melodies
by Krissabella18
Summary: Logan had always liked girls, or at least he thought he did. Everything changed when he met Kendall. Kogan love story! :)
1. New Friends

***New Kogan story! Hope you like it! :)**

*Logan's POV*

I walked into the restaurant trying to ignore the fact that I was alone. All of the sudden a perky blonde came over to me.

"Landon, you came! Yay! So the seating in here is kind of specific. My manager doesn't like to waste table space so go grab one of the single tables in the back!"

"Thanks and by the way it's Logan."

"Right. Anyways I'd totally join you but I'm working! Bye Lucas!" I walked to the back of the restaurant without even correcting her. The whole place was filled with women except for two tables. One of them had a group of four guys that looked like total hipsters and the other had several guys, all wearing shirts that said veggies for life. After ten minutes a waiter finally made his way over. He was tall, blonde, and had the most amazing green eyes. I noticed that his boss or someone was watching closely and observing him. Apparently the waiter knew too because he acted overly excited when he spoke.

"Hello! Welcome to Sanitas Plus! I'm Kendall and I'll be your waiter this afternoon. I'm very sorry for the wait but when you're the number one restaurant in town, it gets busy. Now, what kind of menu would you like? Regular, Vegetarian, or Select Diet?"

"Um...regular please." He handed me one of the menus that he was carrying.

"Today's special is the Soy Platter. Also all meals are half off if you purchase something over $15 from our Smart Foods collection at the mini store over there." He pointed to the other side of the store. Before we could speak again, the manager walked over.

"Nice work Kendall. I need to go to Kyra's Cafe over by Middleton Street. You're in charge." The manger hurried out the door without another word.

"Sorry you had to sit thru that. He expects everyone to do the whole happy employee routine but no one ever does. So what can I get you to drink?"

"I'm sorry. This is a stupid question but is this menu even in English. I mean I don't understand what half of this stuff is. Plus the drinks sound gross. Tofu blend and soy surprise? Not really my kind of drink."

"This is your first time here, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"Did Angela tell you about this place by any chance? At the Scholars Program tour today?"

"What?! How'd you know?" Kendall sighed, grabbed a chair, and sat down.

"She tells every single person that she meets about this place. I guess you fell for it too. When I first went to the Scholars Program at the university, she told me about this place and since I didn't know any other places to eat I came here. This whole restaurant is designed for vegetarians and dieters. I ended up working here because I needed the money and they pay a lot. Plus they give you all of these coupons for groceries at the end of each month. It really helps."

"Wow. I guess that's one way to get business. I just got here today and I thought that she actually liked me and wanted to be friends but I guess not. She didn't even get my name right."

"Same here. She kept calling me Randall."

"At least yours was close. My names Logan and she called me Landon and Lucas. I even saw her point to me and tell a worker that I was from the school and named Lane."

"Wow. She really sucks at this."

"Definitely. So you were in the Scholar Program?"

"No. Not yet anyways. I've visited the campus a few times before. They wanted me in the program right after high school but I wanted to work on my music for a while. Now four years later, I'm finally going."

"Cool. So you write music?"

"Yeah. My friend and I have a band called Heffron Drive."

"Cool name. Like from the movie Sunburst?"

"Yeah! I've never actually met someone who's understood the name."

"I'm into weird, old, horror movies like that."

"Me too. Well I should probably get back to work. I'm sure that Rico will be back soon and I know he'll be pissed if your order still hasn't been taken."

"Right..." He could definitely tell that I had no clue what to order.

"The pastas are really good. They don't have any sauce but you can order it on the side. Also the pocket sandwiches are good. They are really similar to hot pockets, only homemade and healthier. For drinks we have flavored water, milk, coffee, and tea."

"Thanks. I think I'll have a Philly pocket sandwich and an iced tea, with sugar if possible."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll sneak you some sugar packets if you agree to go see a movie with me tonight. The remade version of Dead and Gone just came to the Cineplex and none of my friends will go."

"Sounds like a deal."

"Cool. I'll be back in a bit." Soon he came back with my drink and a bowl of sugar packets. Then my food was there and it tasted delicious. After I was done paying, Kendall came over.

"Hey. Rico said I could leave early. You want to head over to my place and hang until the movie?"

"Sure." I followed Kendall to his car and got in. Kendall had to run over and talk to one of the other employees so I started to look around the car. I noticed a picture hanging from the rearview mirror. It was Kendall and some guy. "_Damn he's so cute!" _Wait what? Did I just seriously call Kendall…cute?


	2. I don't mind

*Logan's POV*

"Hey. Sorry that took so long. Robin's quitting next week and asked me to take over some of her shifts to help out. I think that the fourth person to quit this month and beg me to take their shifts to keep Rico happy."

"Doesn't surprise me. Most of the workers in there look miserable."

"Yeah." He saw me looking at the picture and gave me a sad smile. "That's me and my best friend Carlos."

"It's a really nice picture. Does he live here too?"

"Um...no. He had a...nervous breakdown last year. He got sent away to a clinic in northern California."

"I'm so sorry."

"No its fine. I just really miss him. I moved up here right after high school even thought I wasn't starting college. They have a lot of good music producers and stuff close by. I never really saw Carlos that much but every now and then he would visit or I would go see him. After he got sent away I found this picture and decided to hang it from my mirror. I just love how happy we look. It reminds me of how he used to be."

"If you don't mind me asking...what happened to him?"

"You mean what caused the breakdown?"

"Yeah…"

"Well he had been dating this girl Samantha for about 6 years. They were a great couple and seemed so in love. Carlos decided to propose to her for their 6 year anniversary. Everything seemed fine but then Sam was in a car accident one night. She was in the hospital for a few weeks before she fully woke up. She couldn't remember anything that had happened in the last 7 years. She didn't remember graduated high school or college, landing her dream job, or meeting Carlos. Everyone tried to help by showing her pictures, videos, and anything they could find to help her remember. Eventually Sam lost it. She felt useless and she couldn't take not remembering all of this stuff. She killed herself and Carlos was devastated. He slowly became worse. He was too the point where he wouldn't talk or eat or even leave his house. He was finally sent away to get help. He's somewhat better now but still kind of distancing himself from most people."

"Wow. That must be so hard to deal with."

"Kind of. Anyways...we should get going." He took the photo and hung it up again.

"Yeah."

"So do you want to go get something to eat before the movie?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Considering the fact that I just ate...not really."

"Oh yeah...right. How about the mall? Malls are fun." His voice was shaky and he sounded nervous or maybe worried.

"The malls closed today..."

"Oh yeah..."

"We should just go to your house."

"NO! I mean we could go to the arcade...or the bookstore."

"Why don't you want to go to your house?"

"I'm sorry. When I asked you to come to my place and hang out, I only said it because I really like talking to you and I didn't want you to go. Then I remember where I live and I just...panicked."

"What's wrong with where you live?"

"I really want to tell you but...I don't want you to think I'm weird or anything. When most people see my place they don't want to be friends anymore. This is one of the reasons I only have 3 friends here...and there not even actual friends."

"I'm not gonna judge you. I haven't met anyone here that's actually been nice to me."

"Okay...we can go. Can we change the subject though so I don't over think this and chicken out?"

"Sure. So...tell me about your music."

"Well my band is really just made up of two people. Me and this guy Dustin. We are complete opposites but we still make the perfect team. I'm good at writing lyrics and music. He's good at getting us shows and learning songs quickly. He told me that I could write whatever songs I wanted and he'd play them."

"Pretty good deal."

"Yeah."

"So do you hang out with Dustin a lot?"

"Nope. Only time I see him is if its music related."

"I see. So what about your others friends?"

"Well I don't really have any actually friends...here. I consider Dustin one, just because of the band. There's his girlfriend Cami...she's kind of nice. I never really hang out with her though. I hang out with Dustin's brother, Alex, every now and then. That's about it. I've lived here for four year and every friend I find usual leaves me when they realized I'm g-" He paused for a moment. "Never mind."

"When they find out your what?" He pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car.

"Gay."

"Oh..."

"You can go ahead and run just like the rest of them."

"Kendall, I don't care if you're gay. I mean I've never had a friend that's gay but I'm fine with it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Thanks. Well…were here."

"This is just a building full of storage units..."

"I know..."

"You live here?"

"Sadly yes. I wanted to take a few years off before college but my parents kicked me out. I came here and rented a storage unit for my stuff. I had planned to find an apartment and then move my stuff in. I stayed at a hotel for a few nights but then I gave up. It was a waste of money and there weren't any cheap places that I could rent. Long story short I decided to live in my storage unit. It's weird, I know. I just never have enough to get a real place."

"Wow. Definitely wasn't expecting this. What do you do in winter?"

"They have outlets in some of the units and so I usually just plug in a heater and stay under a lot of blankets."

"Well...I guess you have to do what you can to survive."

"So you're not entirely freaked by this."

"No. So...any more surprises?"


	3. I've got your back

*Logan's POV*

It took about 10 minutes to get to Kendall's place. Finally he had stopped at one of the end units and he pulled out a key. I kept imagining that his place would be small and cramped, like somewhere a homeless person would stay. Since he had a unit on the end, it had a regular door instead of a garage door. He put the key in and opened the door. It was basically pitch black inside. Kendall stepped in and flipped a light switch. My eyes went wide and I was entirely speechless. His place was amazing. It seriously looked like a mini apartment.

"You shocked?"

"Yeah! This place is...wow!" While walking around the place, I noticed two other doors. "What are the doors for?"

"The one on the short wall leads to the next storage unit over. I have my bedroom set up in there." He walked over and opened it. Sure enough there was a bed, dresser, and even a computer set up. "The other door leads to the unit around the corner. I keep my car in there."

"Wow. So they just let you put doors in?"

"Pretty much. The guy that owns these used to be my neighbor. He said it was fine if I lived here. He's been such a huge help. He gave me the other unit, where my bedroom is, for only $10 more a month. Then he insisted on giving me a place for my car for free. Also he doesn't charge me for using the outlets."

"I'm living on campus and it's like $200-$250 a months. I'm pretty sure your paying way less than me."

"Yeah. Only $75 a month."

"Okay I'm so jealous! Maybe I should move into one of these."

"Haha. Trust me; you're probably way better off at campus. I'll have to get up 45 minutes earlier than you just to get to class on time."

"Well I guess that's a plus but it's still expensive."

"Yeah...why do you have to pay so much each month? I though you just paid for room and board at the end year."

"Normally you do but I'm in the Scholars Programs so it's different. They charge you more to stay on campus and its every month."

"That sucks. So what are you majoring in?"

"Um...I'm not sure."

"You're not sure? Then how did you get into the program?"

"Well the admissions people were really impressed with my grades and they kept sending me stuff asking me to apply for the Scholars Program. They always try and get kids from every state and every different nationality to go to school there so it looks better. My parents said that it was an amazing opportunity and they convinced me into going. The school changed the application and put an option called advanced generals on the application. That's what I selected for what I was majoring in."

"Oh. I was wondering why that was on the application. That's why they put next to it that you had to be nominated into the program or whatever."

"Yeah. I need to figure something out before we start next week. I'm thinking of picking a business major."

"Seriously?! That's what I'm majoring in!"

"Really? I figured you want to major in something with music."

"They don't have anything like that in the program. I kind of wanted to go to school for business because if my music doesn't work out I want to open my own music store."

"Cool. Well we should get going to the movie."

"Definitely." We walked back to the car and headed for the movie theater. The place was completely packed. They were showing a ton of old movies and having movie marathons. Our movie lasted 2 hours and it was terrible. After it was done we walked out into the lobby. We could barely move because of all the people. All of the sudden Kendall started to freak out.

"Oh my god! We have to leave! NOW!" I followed his gaze and noticed he was starring at two blonde guys.

"Why are you hiding from Kevin and Kenneth?"

"You know them?!"

"Yeah...why?"

"There my brothers!"

"Wait...so your there younger brother..."

"Yeah and if there here that means that-" He didn't have time to finish because they spotted us and came over.

"Kendall! I knew we would find you here! Come give your bro a hug!" He gave Kevin a quick hug and then gave Kenneth one.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"Mom and dad wouldn't shut up about visiting you next weekend. We came home on Thursday and they insisted that we make this a family trip and come a week early." Kevin looked over and noticed me.

"Whoa! Logan?!"

"Yeah!"

"DUDE! I should have known you'd find my baby bro!" Kendall gave us a confused look.

"I'm sorry but...how do you guys exactly know each other?!"

"He was always at Ezra's parties in Middleton. Kenneth and I partied with him a lot."

"Yeah Ezra lived next door to me so I was almost always at his parties."

"I see." I could tell that Kendall didn't like the fact that I knew his brothers. It was silent for a moment and then we were joined by two more people.

"My baby boy!" A lady, who I'm assuming was their mom, gave Kendall a hug.

"Hey you guys. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Sorry son but you mom insisted on keeping it surprise. I wanted to call because we didn't even know where you lived!"

"Shut up Kent! We found him! That's all that matters! Now who's your little friend?" Kendall introduced me and we made small talk for a while.

"Kendall, why don't we all get in our car and you two get in yours. You can show us to your fancy apartment!"

"NO! I mean...we should just go to your hotel."

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T WE GO TO YOUR APARTMENT!" His dad didn't even care that everyone in the theater lobby was starring.

"It's just that I don't...have an apartment..."

"What do you mean sweetie?! You told us that you had a great apartment!" I could tell that Kendall was close to tears so I spoke up.

"He doesn't have an apartment anymore because he's living with me."

"Why?"

"Well his apartment was in Bellfield, which is an about 20 miles away, and it would take almost an hour just to get to class so I said he could move in with me on campus. It's actually saving you guy's money."

"Really? Well Kendall...thank you for saving us a little money. So we will go to your guy's place then."

"I'm sorry Mr. Schmidt but it's very messy right now. He isn't all of the way moved in. It would be so much easier just to go to your guys' hotel."

"Okay then." His dad turned and headed out into the parking lot. We followed and sat around talking for a while. They were nice and invited me to dinner but I declined. Kendall said he didn't want to go either because he wasn't feeling well. His parents decided to just see Kendall tomorrow since it was getting late. Kendall drove me back to campus.

"Thanks so much for coving for me!" Before I could say anything he kissed me. It was strange. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I was shocked. He pulled away after realizing what he had done. I hurried out of the car and ran for my dorm room. I had a private room so I was all alone. I couldn't get Kendall out of my head. While taking my jacket off, I noticed a piece of paper.

_Here's my number. 555-9699_

_-Kendall _

I quickly added him into my phone and went to bed.


	4. Strange feelings

***Short chapter...**

*Logan's POV*

The loud ringing of my phone woke me up. I had been extremely tired last night and forgot to turn it off. I looked at the screen and saw that it was Kevin.

_"Hello?"_

_"Yo, Henderson! Get your ass out of bed! You're coming with Kenneth and me to Arizona!"_

_"Arizona?!"_

_"Yeah! Were ditching our parents and having a nice week or two of vacation."_

_"Sounds fun...but um...I have class in a few days."_

_"Damn! Whatever then. I guess you and Kendall can just stay here and be losers together!"_

Before I could say anything he hung up. I looked through my contacts and starred at Kendall's name. After about 10 minutes. I finally pressed send.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey...it's Logan."_

_"Oh...I didn't think you'd actually call me, especially after last night."_

_"I didn't think I would at first either but so far you're the only friend I've made here. I've always sucked at making friends and you said you suck at keeping them so I figure we got to stick together."_

_"Yeah I guess. So do you want to hang out or something...?"_

_"Sure. I'll come over to your place after I get dressed."_

_"You sure? I mean, I know you said your okay with the whole idea of me living here but we can hang at your place if you want."_

_"Trust me; your place is way better than mine. It crazy loud and chaotic here with all of the students moving into their dorms."_

_"Okay...see you soon."_

_"Bye."_

I hung up the phone and headed over to my closet. After about 20 minutes I had finally found the perfect outfit. I'm not really sure why I cared about how I looked but I just did. I grabbed a quick bite to eat and headed for Kendall's. I parked in a lot across the street from his place. I cautiously went up to the door and knocked. After a moment Kendall came to the door. He was in a sweatshirt and pajama pants.

"Hey. You're early...or earlier then I thought you'd be."

"Oh..."

"It's fine though. I just finished eating. You can just make yourself comfortable while I get dressed."

"Okay." I watched him walk through his bedroom door and start to look to for something to wear. He seemed to care about how he dressed too. That's weird. I couldn't stop myself from watching him. He didn't notice and just acted like I wasn't there. He took off his sweatshirt and reveled his gorgeous abs. I let out an awkward sounding moan. He seemed to not hear it and removed his pants. The site of him in his underwear drove me crazy. I had no clue what was happening to me. He took his time putting on his outfit and then disappeared through another door that I never noticed. He then came out to the living room and sat down by me.

"Sorry that took so long."

"It's fine. So what's that other door in your room lead to?"

"The bathroom."

"You have a bathroom?! Seriously?! They let you put in a bathroom?!"

"Actually it was already here. A lot of the storage units get abandoned and they auction the stuff off. The room where my bedroom is, used to be where they were held. They had the bathroom added since the auctions lasted for several hours."

"Wow."

"Yeah...so what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know."

"How about we go to Make Out Rock?"

"Excuse me?!"

"There's this area out of town called Make Out Rock. There holding a music festival there this weekend."

"Oh...sounds interesting."

"Or we could go to Bellfield. The county fair is going on..."

"The fair sounds good."

"Okay then. Let's go."


	5. Fun and games

***I just realized that I haven't updated this in forever.**

*Logan's POV*

We have been at the fair for the past five hours. I've never had this much fun in my life. We've rode the rides until we felt sick, ate cotton candy and mini donuts, and now we've spent over $100 on games. Kendall is extremely good at them. He won 10 average sized stuffed animals. There were two lizards, two fish, three teddy bears, a pig, a hippo, and a sock monkey. He gave them all to me because he claims that there is no room in his place for them. Now he's trying to win me a big prize. I got tired of waiting so I left to walk around. I played the ring toss game and won a small stuffed elephant. I went back over to Kendall.

"Here. I won this for you."

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that."

"You've spent like $200 by now on games and you gave me all of the prizes. I want you to have something so you can remember this."

"Okay. Now, close your eyes."

"Okay..."

"Okay. Open." I opened my eyes and found a giant stuffed panda standing in front of me. I couldn't stop from squealing with joy. I had told Kendall how much I wished I could have it.

*Kendall's POV*

"I remember you saying that your favorite animal was a panda."

"Oh my god! Thank you so much. This thing is almost as tall as me!"

"I know. We should take it back to the car."

"Yeah and we should probably head back. I still need to go to the school and tell them what I'm majoring in."

"So are you still thinking about a business major?"

"Yeah. I guess that will work out good plus I'll know you."

"Yeah." I drove to the school's main office and Logan ran in quick. After ten minutes he came out and got back in the car.

"Okay. I got my schedule all figured out. It's actually the same as yours."

"Cool. So you want me to drop you off by the dorms?"

"Well...I was kind of hoping that we could drop off the stuff from the fair and then maybe go back to your place..."

"Sure. You want to stay the night...?" I was so nervous about asking this. I mean, last night I kissed him. He never mentioned it today but what would happen if he stayed the night?

*Logan's POV*

"Yeah, I'd like that." We hurried and dropped off the stuff. I quickly packed clothes without even looking at them. When we got to Kendall's place it was already 11 p.m.

"You're probably going to think I'm a total loser but I'm extremely tired." His face was red with embarrassment and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's fine. I really tired too. Plus we both have class tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. So you can just sleep in my bed if you want..."

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Okay." He locked the front door and then led me into the bedroom. He immediately started removing his clothes. I opened up my bag and realized that I hadn't packed any pajama pants. I noticed that Kendall was just in his boxers and getting into the bed so I did the same. We both quickly fell asleep.

I woke up in Kendall's arms. He looked so beautiful. As I tried to wiggle out of his grip, he opened his eyes.

"Morning Logan."

"Good morning."

"We should go get some breakfast at the cafe or I guess it's more like lunch since it's already noon."

"I didn't think I'd sleep that long but I guess I haven't been getting much sleep at the dorms so it makes sense."

"Yeah. I haven't been getting much sleep either. Anyways...we should hurry and get dressed. The professor we have today is a total bitch. He will freak out if we're late."

"Okay." I went over to my bag while Kendall grabbed some clothes from his dresser. I gasped in horror when I saw what I had packed for clothes.

"You okay Logan?"

"Yeah...I just...I was in a hurry when I packed and somehow I managed to pack everything that is old and too small. Also nothing matches..." He walked over and looked through the bag.

"Why do you have these clothes if there too small?"

"My mom packed all of my old stuff, even clothes, and I guess I just grabbed stuff out of that pile..."

"Well...how long were you planning on staying? I mean, good god…this is enough clothes for a week."

"I just didn't know what I'd want to wear..." I could feel my face redden.

"It's fine. You can just wear something of mine." He walked over to the dressed and opened the bottom drawer. "Here. All of this stuff is a bit too small for me. I was planning on selling the stuff to this store in town but you can have anything you'd like. Plus I'm sure you'll stay here again. It might be helpful if you fail at packing again. Everything should fit you."

"Thanks." I went over and grabbed some jeans with a v-neck shirt. I took off my clothes and was about to put on the pants when Kendall threw me some boxers.

"Here. Wear these."

"Thanks." Kendall was already down to his boxers. He turned around and pulled them off. He had such a nice ass. I couldn't stop starring. He casually put a new pair on that match mine and then continued to get dressed. He turned around again so I went back to changing.

*Kendall's POV*

I turned about and saw that Logan was still only in his boxers. I knew that he had been starring at me. I watched as he turned around and pulled his boxers off. I could feel myself getting hard to I walked out of the room as fast as I could. I love being Logan's friend but I have to constantly remind myself to behave.

"You ready to go?" I looked over at where Logan was standing. He was fully dressed now and he looks even better in the clothes than I had. I smiled and nodded, then headed for the door. We got to the cafe after 20 minutes and I was about to get out of the car when Logan leaned over and kissed me.


End file.
